Otherside
by WolfxSoul
Summary: She lived a life of tragedy before coming to live at the Higurashi Shrine. Her life takes even a stranger turn of events when Inuyasha mistakes her for Kagome and brings her down the well with him. For some reason, Satsuki can't go back, so she must rely on her new friends to help her out. Maybe she'll meet someone who will help her in more ways than one.
1. Enter Satsuki Takashi

A single drop interrupted the flow, causing an azure orb to appear in the darkness. It shifted before settling on a straight forward. With a click, lights flickered on and the owner of the orb was illuminated. A female of about 17 sighed, pushing her thick black hair aside she focused on the relaxing of her muscles.

I swear I hear something, she must be home. She thought as she continued with her bath.

"Satsuki, are you almost done in there?" The voice of a boy echoed from the hall. "Kagome is home and she really needs a bath."

"Sota!" Satsuki ignored the loud noise that followed a girl's cry and Sota. After a few minutes, she stood and grabbed a towel to dry off. Taking another tower for her hair, Satsuki picked up her clothes and exited the bath. Nobody was in the hall, so she made her way over to the room she shared with her cousin. Upon entering the room, noticing that the black haired teen she was expecting to be there, wasn't. Closing the door, she changed into her nightwear and started to pick up some objects and school work. Satsuki grimaced as she recollected the last time she left her things about in Kagome's room. The younger girl had chewed her out badly, and as someone who never raises her tone towards family, Satsuki had said nothing back.

Upon finsihing tidying the room, Satsuki laid out her futon and did not turn as the door opened to revel her cousin who had been gone for the past few weeks.

"How are you?" Satsuki said as she brushed out her long hair. Kagome sighed, pulling on her pajamas.

"I'm fine, just a little irritated because I had to fight Inuyasha to let me come back home for the week," Kagome said as she flopped onto her bed. Satsuki eyed her cousin as Kagome let out a big sigh.

It was an interesting turn of events when Satsuki and the rest of the Higurashi family learned of Kagome and the link to the past. Due to her being a reincarnation of a priestess, she had a scared jewel in her body that a bunch of demons wanted. Satsuki was always interested in learning about the new friends, enemies, events and occurrences that Kagome encountered in the Feudal Era. This is mainly to gauge the use of Kagome's friends to see if they can continue to protect her cousin. Even so, she had never come across Inuyasha, the half-demon that Kagome says that came come to their time.

"And right before we left, Inuyasha got injured by his older brother, Sesshomaru. I thought it would be easiest to leave him in Kaede's care," Kagome continued on. She started to rant about the brothers, not understanding why they can't get along.

"Well, if you would like me to, I could teach Inuyasha a lesson," Satsuki stood over Kagome who caught the dangerous glint in her eye and gulped at how serious Satsuki sounded. Waving her hands frantically, Kagome told her to ignore her. With a side glance, Satsuki turned off the light and settled down onto her futon. "My offer remains open," was the last thing she said before Satsuki became silent.

Kagome sighed, staring at her ceiling. She had come to love her dear cousin, but Satsuki had a tendency to be too serious at times. It didn't really surprise her though, given Satsuki's past. Turning to her side, Kagome watched as the moon's light shined upon Satsuki's face. Her brow furrowed, she had always seen Satsuki as beautiful. Even if she had heard many mean names thrown at her, she never understood when people called her ugly. Satsuki would just tell her that beauty is subjective, that the cliché is actually very true: Beauty is in the eye of the beholder. Therefore, she does not place any weight to the words that people tend to throw at her. It would make Kagome mad, yet there wasn't anything she could do about it. Sighing, she decided she needed some sleep before she goes back to school the next day.

In the morning, Satsuki awoke before Kagome. At least the one thing she could continuously keep clean was her bedding, to which she folded up and placed against the wall. Grabbing a few things, she headed to the bathroom where everyone got ready in the morning. After brushing her teeth and brushing her hair, Satsuki went back to the room and found Kagome still asleep. Changing into her school uniform which consisted of a white button up, red bow, and a high waisted black skirt that reached her knees. She shook Kagome awake, who trudged out of bed.

"Good morning Satsuki, Kagome." Kagome's mother, Tomoko said with a smile on her face. Satsuki nodded and returned with a small smile while Kagome let out a yawn. They both sat at the table that was spread with sausages, tamagoyaki, rice and miso. Sota was already there, as well at grandfather. Although he was not related to Satsuki by blood, he had her call him grandfather.

The family ate and listened to Sota talk about a school festival they were suppose to have soon. Kagome yawned constantly and almost fell asleep.

"Bye mom!" Sota yelled as he sped out of the shrine. Satsuki watched as Kagome slugged along and waved to her aunt.

"Have a good day," Tomoko yelled.

"Are you sure you're okay Kagome?" Satsuki asked. She wouldn't be able to escort Kagome completely to school, due to her being older and going to a private girls school. Kagome turned her attention to Satsuki, who stared at her. She really thought burgundy was a nice color on Satsuki, as it was the color of the school's blazer.

Waving her off, Kagome got onto the bus while Satsuki continued down the road. Upon reaching her bus stop, Satsuki waited and snapped her gaze to a few other girls who went to her school. She was lucky that most girls at the private school were either feared her or admired her. Nobody talked to her and annoyed her, she didn't like gossip.

School had always been easy for Satsuki because she didn't spend her time with friends because she had none. Instead, she studied and worked hard to keep at the top of her class.

During lunch, she would sit in the classroom, enjoying the food her aunt had prepared for her. She never acknowledged the fan group that would corner in the room and watch her. It was too strange for her.

Soon school ended and she took part in cleaning the class room, as it was her turn that day. She had to rush to the cooking club and then to sewing club that was held later due to the majority of cooking club being in sewing club. It wasn't until almost 8 that Satsuki arrived back at Higurashi Shrine. Her aunt greeted her upon returning and they ate supper. Kagome seemed exasperated and flustered at the same time, as her mind seemed to bounce around. Satsuki threw a look at her red face.

"You aren't thinking about him again?" Satsuki had noticed that there was a guy at school who liked Kagome, but she also knew that Kagome had hinted at feelings for Inuyasha. So whenever she would think about it, she would get flustered.

"NO! I'm not thinking about that idiot," she cried out, as she slammed her palms on her desk. They had been doing their homework in silence until Kagome had started tapping her pencil against the desk. Once they were done, they got ready for bed and Satsuki watched as Kagome finally rested in her bed.

I wonder if it is really worth it for her to go to the past? Satsuki thought. Shrugging her shoulders, she settled down in her futon, closing her eyes to sleep.

* * *

So I know this is a very common stance to take on it. I'm not sure how many people though have had it where their character is knowledgeable in Kagome's adventure.

I hope you all like Satsuki. She may not seem like the best thing ever, but I've gotten the point in my old lady life that I don't care. So... this is probably going to be a SesshomaruxOc story. Let me know what you think


	2. An Honest Mistake

"Miss Takashi, we would really like for you to be in our-" Satsuki walked passed a few girls who were handing out fliers for a beauty contest that would be held during the school festival. The pageant was being lead by the girls who were in Satsuki's fan club, so she was their first choice. Of course not being the type to enter something that is connected to a shallow portion of the limelight, Satsuki walked out of school without sparing them a glance.

Satsuki had made her way home, and found that her aunt had gone out shopping. Grandfather also left a note saying he was visiting a friend and Sota and Kagome were still at school. Satsuki sighed, she was not used to being home alone. Due to the festival only being in a planing phase, she got to go home earlier than normal.

"I suppose I could..." Satsuki went up stairs to retrieve her wooden sword that she would occasionally practiced with. Her father had been a star in kendo, so when she lived with them and then her father's parents, she was often exposed to kendo. Keeping in her uniform, she took out into the yard to stretch and work on her form. Injuries from her childhood kept her from being apart of kendo clubs or anything that was serious. She realized she was much out of practice, as her limbs screamed after only 30 minutes. Returning inside, she collapsed onto Kagome's bed. Her back killed her, so she rolled to the side and pulled Kagome's blanket with her. Creating a cocoon, she cuddled into the blankets. Kagome wouldn't mind if she took a nap in her bed.

It had gotten late, and the rest of the family was down stairs. Tomoko was making supper while grandfather tried to tell Kagome a story and Sota played his game. Kagome had check on Satsuki earlier, finding she was out cold.

"Oh shoot," Tomoko said with her hands on her hips.

"What is it mom?" Kagome piped up, eager to find something else to occupy the noise space.

"I forgot the tofu for tonight's supper," Tomoko said. She had just finished her sentence when Kagome started to head out the door.

"I'll go get some. Be back soon!" She waved and ran.

"Kagome!" Tomoko cried, worry on her face.

"Let the girl go, you can't have hiyayakko without tofu." Grandfather said as he sat at the table.

Meanwhile, upstairs Satsuki was resting when the window opened. A red clothed figure jumped inside and looked around the dark room. It was drenched with Kagome's scent. There was a vague scent of another person, but Kagome's smell, so familiar to the person had overpowered it. Seeing the bundled Satsuki, they picked them up and jumped out of the window. Sprinting towards one of the shrine buildings, they wasted no time yanking the door open and jumping down the well that was structured in the middle of the room.

"What the hell!?" Satsuki woke to a start, hearing a loud voice scream in her ear. She unfolded from the blanket and was dropped roughly onto the hard ground.

"You're not Kagome. Why the hell were you in her bed?" Lifted up by her collar, Satsuki came face to face with a young male whose golden eyes glared at her. She stayed silent for a moment, before taking hold of the hand that was on her collar.

"I suggest you remove your hand, now." Her cold tone and steel eyes fought back against the fiery rage in the silver haired youth before her. Eyes narrowing, she recognized him as Inuyasha, as he fitted the description Kagome told her. The silver strands of his hair and the animal ears upon his head had cued her in on who he was. "I would think a half-demon like yourself would be able to tell one girl apart from another, Inuyasha." He glared harder at her, pushing her away and baring his claws.

"How do-" He was swiftly smacked upside the head by Satsuki, who's powerful glare made Inuyasha inch away.

 _Her stare is just like Kagome's_ , he thought. Although, slightly more intimidating. He then registered what she had done, and his rage returned. Before he could yell at her, she countered.

"Fool!" She pointed a finger at his face. "Kagome is my cousin, I am aloud to sleep in her bed if I like. You on the other hand, are a trespasser who tramples all over the laws of the current day to break into our house and kidnap me. You have no right to question or get angry at me. Now, where is this place?" Her voice was strong and demanding to which Inuyasha could tell that they will never see eye to eye.

"You shouldn't have been in Kagome's bed!" He yelled at her.

"Inuyasha!" A small voice of a child broke through the tension and a little head popped up onto his shoulder. "Where is Kagome?" Large eyes blinked and where directed towards Satsuki who still held her glare. The creature gulped and hid in Inuyasha's long hair. More calls of Inuyasha's name came as a man and woman approached them. In an instant, the man had taken hold of Satsuki's hand and looked her straight in the eye.

"Will you bear my children?" He asked. Satsuki's glare dropped and she sighed when the woman grabbed his ear and pulled him away.

"Kagome had said she had strange friends," Satsuki said.

"You know Kagome?" The woman asked.

"Yes, and you all must be her friends, so no need to introduce yourselves. She speaks of you all a lot. I am Satsuki Takashi, Kagome's older cousin," the faces at that comment varied, and Satsuki ignored the pleased approach of the monk.

"How do we know you are telling the true?" Sango asked with a slight amount of suspicion. She directed her attention to Inuyasha who looked away with a huff.

"I... kinda took her when she was in Kagome's bed." He said. Miroku scolded Inuyasha before trying again to approach Satsuki. She dodged him to direct her attention on the woman.

"You are Sango correct... who is this?" She directed her comment to the small fluffy creature on Sango's shoulder. It seemed to catch Sango off guard, since just a moment ago she was suspicious of her. Yet she could see now that Satsuki meant now harm by the look in her eyes.

"This is Kirara," Sango said. Her eyes watched as Satsuki twitched and stared at Kirara who meowed at her. The foreigner smiled, lifting a hand to pet the cat, receiving a purr from the twin tail. "You can hold her if you would like," Sango said and was pleased to see the large eye stare of happiness from Satsuki.

"What the hell-" Inuyasha cursed as Miroku hit in the head with his staff.

"It seems Kagome's cousin is partial to adorable things," Miroku said, watching the girl snuggle with Kirara. "I must say, she does remind me of Kagome in this moment, but before she is quite the terrifying girl. How is it that you had mistaken her for Kagome? Her allure is much different," Miroku said while receiving a bunch of curses from Inuyasha. The one who had been on his shoulder earlier jumped up onto Satsuki's shoulder.

"I'm cute too aren't I?" Satsuki turned her head to see the little fox demon's eyes focus on her.

"Yes, Shippo. Kagome speaks of you often," Satsuki said as Shippo blushed in embarrassment and rubbed his head.

"Anyways, Inuyasha, you're still injured from your fight with Sesshomaru, you shouldn't be up." Miroku berated Inuyasha, receiving a scowl and folded arms in return.

"We can't waste time with that, besides I'm a half-demon remember? I heal faster than you humans." Inuyasha scoffed.

"Wait, what about Satsuki? She should return home, it's too dangerous here." Sango commented. This was true. Even though Satsuki knew about the Feudal Era from Kagome, and vice versa, since Kagome spoke of Satsuki often, they felt they knew for certain Satsuki could not protect herself there. She may have been older than Kagome, but there was no evidence of spiritual power that Kagome had. In her moments of distraction, Satsuki had forgotten where she was.

"Yes," was all she said while handing Kirara back to Sango. She walked over to the well and set Shippo back down.

"Inuyasha, you should help her back since it's your fault she's here," Shippo said. He received a hit from Inuyasha, the two of them started bickering.

"It will be fine," Satsuki spoke, breaking through the argument. She had picked up Kagome's blanket and already mounted herself to jump. Before anyone could say anything, she had lept into the well. The four waited to make sure she had made it to the other side.

"This isn't good," they heard her voice. Rushing to the well, they saw that Satsuki was crouched there and touching the soil. Looking up towards them, Satsuki sighed and climbed out.

"There is no way the well is broken," Inuyasha yelled, almost in a panic. He quickly swung himself over and they looked down, his silver hair was nowhere to be found.

"I don't get it, why didn't it work for Satsuki?" Shippo asked, looking up at the adults around him. The two seasoned members shrugged while Satsuki stared at the bottom of the well. "Satsuki, are you okay?" Shippo asked, touching her leg. She redirected her eyes to him.

"Yes, nothing to worry about," Satsuki spoke.

"It is late, let us return to Kaede's," Sango offered. Satsuki followed behind, thinking.

They are uncomfortably comfortable with me. Just because I say I'm Kagome's cousin, they assume I am of no trouble, only a burden.

That's cause you're too pretty. A voice said in her head. She scowled at it's presence. Ignoring it, she continued to follow until they came upon a small village.

"Kaede, we've returned with a guest," Sango spoke as they approached a hut. An old woman with an eye patch and miko clothing appeared at the door.

"My, ye have been busy. Who may this be?" Miroku explained Satsuki's situation to Kaede while they sat around her kindled heath.

"All has happened so quickly, ye must be tired. Ye may rest here tonight," Kaede said to Satsuki, who bowed in response.

"Thank you m'lady."

It had been so much that Satsuki laid awake as the rest of the party slept. She had been swept up in the quick succession of events that she hasn't truly grasp the reality of her situation.

 _I can't go back home_ , she thought. Grabbing the front of her shirt by her heart, she grimaced as an sore pain arose. It was a pain that would often bother her when she felt sad. It would span from the heart, then go to the head. It would force her to sleep, and in the morning, she would feel like nothing bad had ever happened.

* * *

I really didn't mean for it to happen, but Satsuki comes off a lot like Sesshomaru in this chapter. That's not suppose to be her but... technically it works. You'll see later to why its going to be hard to pin down her personality.

She is inspried by Satsuki Kiryuin from Kill La Kill and Erza from Fairy Tail. Like she is suppose to be a force to recon with, but not so overly so that she doesn't appear human.


End file.
